


谣言

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #“英智君，听说我们结婚了。”
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 7





	谣言

一切始于原「Fine」当家看板巴日和大人在接受采访的时候说的一句话。  
记者拿着话筒艰难地往日和面前挤，挤到日和面前却问了个无关的问题。  
“日和君，听说你和原「Fine」的成员关系交恶，这是真的吗？”  
涟皱了皱眉头，刚想说“请不要在现场问没有意义的问题。”  
他身边那个天然的公主殿下却不给他回避这个问题的机会，张口就回答道，“谁说的？在吵架闹矛盾的是英智君和纺君呢，他们还没有和好吗？”  
在座从一年前「Fine」追到现在「Eden」的粉丝们突然沉默了一下，但他们的沉默被依旧热闹的新粉丝们掩盖了过去，仿佛无事发生。  
然而流言还是悄悄地流传开了。  
后来就有不少人明里暗里地向「Eden」的几位光彩照人的偶像问英智君和纺君的关系。  
有的问题问了就会死，可是人的八卦心永远不会死。  
何况关心这个问题的还有不少曾经的真爱粉丝。  
涟摇头，“我对那两个人不好评价什么。”  
茨笑眯眯地，想起来上次和「Switch」的几个成员共同参加的「Wonder Game」。  
“天祥院猊下和青叶前辈的关系不一般呢！”他意味不明地说。  
“曾经是形影不离的关系呢，嗯……曾经？”日和给了一个他以为准确的描述。  
凪砂撑着头想了一会儿，开口道：“……确有其事。”  
连起来串一串就是，天祥院猊下和青叶前辈曾经形影不离，关系不一般，不好评价什么，不过确有其事。  
有个成语叫三人成虎。  
「Eden」有四个人。

“可不可以在活动中加上一些传话游戏呢？虽然对涉那样记忆力很好的人来说肯定不是问题，所以应该把涉放在第一个……”英智靠在桌边，随口和敬人讨论之后和「红月」的联合活动环节应该怎么安排。  
“传话游戏？”敬人推了推眼镜，抬头问道。  
“传一句话，从开头一个人传到最后，这句话会变得面目全非呢。”英智笑呵呵地和敬人解释。  
“比如‘想要吃炒面面包’这句话，传到最后说不定就会变成‘体育祭的项目是借物赛跑’一类的。”他想了想，举了个例子。  
敬人觉得以日日树涉的性格，刚听到‘吃炒面面包’就把话传成‘借物赛跑’的可能性比较高。  
Amazing！！！  
敬人头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，为什么明明那个家伙不在，他大喊「Amazing」的声音还是如同魔音贯耳一般清晰可闻呢。  
英智很认同地点点头，这确实是涉会干出来的事。  
“不过把敬人放在最后一个，一本正经地说完全变了形的话肯定很好玩，”英智说着说着就忍不住笑了出来，“敬人，你就牺牲一下吧？”  
青梅竹马敬人君刚要锁着眉头说“你又在胡闹什么”，忽然眼神一飘，扫到在学生会室门口徘徊的朱樱司。  
“呀，司君，什么事找我？”英智顺着敬人的眼神看过去，自然地朝司招了招手。  
“啊，”忽然被注意到的司愣了一下，很快地回答道，“我想问问哥哥大人，凛月前辈在哪里呢？今天他说会去红茶部的部活，可是一去不返了，完全找不到他在哪里。”  
“司君找凛月君有什么事吗？”英智回忆了一下，确实，中午他离开花园露台的时候，有看到凛月的身影摇摇晃晃地倒在藤椅上，想想应该是睡得太熟了，所以滚到了附近的草丛里吧？  
附近的草丛么……司回忆了一下先前去花园露台时的场景，是不是他忽略了哪个角落没有找呢。  
“司君，在欲言又止什么？”  
得到了凛月行踪线索的司没有直接转身离开，反而是还有什么话想说一样，英智敏锐地察觉出来，司似乎是想要和自己说什么。  
司按着门框，想要开口说话，又克制住了自己想要多说两句的欲望。  
……没克制住。  
他其实不是个很爱唠叨太多的人。  
可能是被濑名前辈带坏了。  
所以他犹豫一会儿，好心地提醒了天祥院家的哥哥大人两句。  
“哥哥大人……不要因为fall in love影响到自己的偶像事务就好。”  
他尽可能说得委婉了。  
希望哥哥大人可以听懂吧。  
英智：……  
英智：什么？  
传话游戏也不是那么好玩的，天祥院君。  
司告别以后英智转头问敬人，司君刚刚说的什么意思。  
敬人思索了一会儿说，可能他是看了什么少女漫画，开始萌生了恋爱的想法？  
英智眨眨眼，好奇地问敬人，那敬人看过这么多的少女漫画，有萌生过恋爱的想法吗？  
敬人投过去一个嫌弃的眼神，懒得回答这个问题。  
“那就是有过？”英智自顾自地猜下去，“好过分啊，敬人怎么都不告诉我。”  
敬人：“英智，很多谣言就是这样传播起来的。”  
英智“欸”了一声，说，“我哪有传播谣言，敬人想太多了♪”  
不过偶像的恋爱……他想了想，这倒确实是个需要重视的问题。  
和敬人商量一下吧，可以先拟个试行的偶像恋爱禁止条例出来。

同样是红头发的孩子，夏目的态度就比司要恶劣上许多。  
纺甫一进秘密基地，刚拉开门，就触动了夏目安装在门上的机关。装置应声而动，纺被骤然缠上自己手腕的锁扣吓了一跳。  
他惊恐地抬头，正对上夏目的目光。  
金色的眼瞳像是火焰，想要从纺这里洞穿什么秘密一样。夏目看了看被挂在门上的纺，直白地问，“前辈还在和那个皇帝纠缠不清些什么呢？”  
纺迷惑地歪了歪头。  
皇帝……  
英智君吗？  
他想想。  
“嗯……因为夏目君不喜欢看见英智君，所以每次的活动策划案都是我去提交的？”他边回忆边试探地说。  
“「Trickstar」他们去秀越的时候，英智君拜托我做过一些接应的事？”  
夏目眯了眯眼，没说话。  
“之前舞台的花卉装饰，英智君忙不过来所以找我帮过忙，然后请我喝过一次下午茶？”他接着回忆。  
“因为我姑且对花花草草的也有一点研究嘛！”纺自己把话匣子打开，说着说着就笑了起来，“前两天我还有去给花店那边帮忙，说起来，夏目君喜欢哪种——”  
夏目皱眉，“说重点。”  
“啊？”  
纺茫然。  
“夏目君想听什么重点？”  
“前辈和那个皇帝在交往吗？”夏目倒是没有跟他兜圈子。  
“交……交什么？”纺有点反应不过来。  
“交往。”夏目重复了一遍。  
“交往的话，当然是从去年就开始了啊？”纺有些奇怪于夏目君问出来的问题，他怎么一个都听不懂，“但是今年关系冷淡下来了呢……这些夏目君不是都知道吗？”  
夏目盯着纺，两个人无声地对视了一会儿。  
“反正前辈这么笨，真有什么也不可能会骗过我。”夏目“哼”了一声，走上前去，轻轻按了一下锁扣上的开关。  
锁扣啪嗒打开，纺又恢复了自由，他活动了一下手腕，挂着笑和夏目讲话。  
“我和英智君交往，夏目君吃醋了吗？”纺笑得眼睛弯弯的，看起来还挺开心。  
“夏目君好可爱♪”  
然后被夏目毫不留情地揍了。

世界上没有不透风的墙。  
一个流言不被遏制，就会越传越失真，最后该知道的人不该知道的人都会知道。  
就好像没有人知道为什么‘炒面面包’会被传成‘借物赛跑’一样，没有人知道为什么‘曾经形影不离’会被传成‘两人异常关系已持续数月，疑似准备结婚’。  
而两个当事人，偏偏一个忙得根本没空理会这些，一个则反射弧长到根本不知道发生了什么。  
即使真有只言片语传到纺这里来。  
“纺君和英智君关系真好呢。”  
“欸——”纺笑着回应，“毕竟也是以前的队友嘛。”  
三年级B班的问题学生挺多，每天一进教室一上课，半个班的人都不在。  
收发作业一类的事情，也交给乖乖好学生青叶纺来做了。  
说起来要不是收发作业的时候要尽快对上班里每个学生的脸，他去年的时候也不会刚开学没几天就对英智君这么上心，明明名字像战国时期的武士，本人却总是挂着一张苍白的病容。  
不过他最近见到英智君的几次，英智君的脸色已经变得比之前好很多了，还会在别人担心他身体的时候反驳说自己没事，别看他这样，事实上他也有练出结实的肌肉来。  
别看英智君总是非常成熟的样子，有的时候也会相当幼稚就是了。  
纺这么想着，颠了颠手里薄薄的一摞本子，往班主任的办公室走。在教室走廊上纺看见了迎面走来的门章臣老师。虽然门老师不是他们班的班主任，纺还是恭恭敬敬地向门老师问好。向来严肃的门老师微微朝纺点点头，然后若有所思地喊住了正准备离开的纺。  
“……青叶同学。”  
“嗯？”被门老师喊住，纺有些意外，“怎么了吗，老师？”  
门老师有些神色复杂地看着纺，虽然他不是自己班上的学生，不过他还是希望能够给这个认真又努力的学生一点建议。  
说起来，他倒对这件事不是很意外。  
从什么时候开始的呢。  
大概是去年，他去保健室找无故翘课的佐贺美老师，却看见保健室的病床上躺着全无意识的天祥院，青叶坐在椅子上，凝视着那张苍白的脸。  
高中二年级的青叶纺。  
无论什么时候看向英智君，他的目光都认真而坚定，眼里的爱意比夕阳的光辉还要温柔。  
“结婚是一件很严肃的事，对于有志向成为偶像的你们来说就更难。”门老师想了想，开口道。  
纺：？  
“你和天祥院同学，都要仔细考虑好才行。”  
纺：？？？  
谣言来得不讲道理比爱情还像暴风雨。  
传到纺这里的时候，谣言已经被人指出极为不合理的一点，就是他们还没到法定的结婚年龄。  
所以纺听到的版本是，‘两人异常关系已持续数月，疑似准备订婚’。  
这。  
总之是不是先去找英智君问清楚比较好。  
该怎么问呢。  
英智君，听说我们结婚了……呃，不对。  
这怎么都不太好问啊！  
纺有些烦躁，把头发揉得比之前更乱了一些。  
先去找英智君吧，不然过两天说不定又会有什么奇奇怪怪的流言版本传出来。  
他去学生会室的时间却不巧。英智本来和敬人在审阅近期的活动策划，结果今天「红月」自己反而多出了许多需要处理的事情来，敬人不得不离开，留英智一个人做这些繁杂的文本工作。  
忙不过来啊，有些东西也不是学生会其他成员能随便决定的。  
纺一进学生会室，看到的就是一个忙得焦头烂额的英智君，顿时觉得自己来得很不是时候。  
“没事，纺有事就直接说。”英智头都不抬地在看策划案里不知道哪个学生涂改得乱七八糟的文字，一边分出一点注意力来和纺说话。  
纺站在原地犹疑，最后决定来个直球，免得他又像以前似的，一跟英智君聊天就会把话题打岔得不知道跑到多远去。  
不行，就算这个问题不好问出口，他也要问了。  
“英智君。”他的神情忽然正经起来，“我想问你……”  
直白的问题像是把时间都凝固住一样，房间里一时很安静，安静得能够听见针掉在地板上的声音。  
纺忐忑地看着英智。  
英智皱着眉头，脸色不是很好。  
“英、英智君？”纺试探着喊英智的名字。  
“……嗯？”英智这才想起来，屋子里还有一个纺，随口回答道，“哦，过两天，过两天。”  
纺却像听到什么很不可思议的话似的，倒退了两步，脸上的表情很精彩。  
“过、过两天？”  
“？”英智抬起头来看纺，“怎么了？”  
“我、没怎么……？”纺有些茫然地摇了摇头，脑子里一片空白。  
英智君这个问题，他才比较想问吧？？  
今天这是怎么了啊？  
为什么一个个的都在跟他开玩笑啊！  
纺觉得心态有点崩。  
都哪儿跟哪儿。  
英智歪了歪头，方才还很严肃的脸上现在竟然露出一个笑容来。  
这个笑容晃得纺有点出神，他马上定了定目光，却看到英智抬起空闲的左手，轻轻地用食指点了点自己的头发。  
纺反应了一会儿，才反应过来英智君是在说那头之前被他自己揉得乱七八糟的头发，觉得有点尴尬，脸上也发起烫来。  
他忽然觉得自己连在这个屋子里呆下去的勇气都没有了，整个人蔫蔫的，和英智君说了声再见就出门去。  
他要找个地方好好冷静一下才行。  
英智有些疑惑地看着行状古怪的纺，想想两个人先前的对话，觉得似乎有哪里不对劲。  
纺问他那个问题他其实没太听清楚，好像是催自己赶紧通过策划书，他下意识地就回答了个“过两天”。  
‘英智君，我想问你，我们什么时候要结……’  
结，结什么的……？  
“什么时候能结束这批策划的审定”，是这样吗？  
反正纺来找他的话，差不多也只能说这些了吧。  
英智伸手，疲惫地把额前的刘海往后一拂。  
在看了在看了，纺已经不是今天第一个来催他的人了，急什么啊。

晚上的时候纺把自己关在房间里，裹着被子坐在床上翻手机通讯录。  
这事情闹的，他要找谁说啊。  
找夏目君和宙君他们……肯定是不行的。  
打给日和君，没打通。  
打给凪砂君。  
忙音响了有一个世纪那么长，正当纺以为这通电话绝对也接不通了的时候，听筒一端传来了凪砂的应答声。  
“……这里是乱凪砂。”  
熟悉的声音让纺稍微安心了一点。  
“……纺君？”  
纺沉默了一会儿，和凪砂问好。  
凪砂抱着手机，语调认真地说，“……纺君，你心情不好。”  
和凪砂君说说吧。  
这事听起来太匪夷所思了，他本来是想问问英智君那个谣言是怎么回事，他们什么时候就要结婚了。  
英智君却回答他说，过两天。  
凪砂听完都沉默了。  
纺心里没底，开口问凪砂怎么想。  
凪砂沉默了很久，有些不确定地开口。  
“……既然是英智君说的，那就是真的吧。”  
“……英智君不像是会随便开玩笑的人。”  
纺后悔了。  
他觉得自己不应该打这个电话。  
凪砂君这两句话简直像是两记重锤在锤他的心。  
他刚想说点什么来结束这通电话，听筒那端却传来日和的声音。  
“在和纺君打电话吗？”  
说话的声音一下子被拉远，又被拉近，日和开心地和他打招呼。  
“晚上好呀纺君♪好久没联系了呢！怎么了怎么了，有什么事吗？”  
纺还在犹豫是不是要把刚才和凪砂君说过的话再和日和君重复一遍，听筒那边欢快的声音就忽然沉默了下来。  
凪砂君的声音模模糊糊的，像是认真地在日和旁边说着些什么。  
纺默默地把手机拿得离自己远了点。  
即使如此，他也能清晰地听见日和君惊讶的喊声。  
“真、真想不到……？”日和不可置信地说。  
是啊，我也想不到。纺在心里默默吐槽。  
三个人闲聊了几句，就挂了电话。  
明明天气也不是很冷，纺还是把身上的被子裹得更紧了点。  
想不出来，越想越乱，他到底在心烦意乱些什么。  
纺放弃地把自己往柔软的枕头里一扎，直到觉得呼吸不过来了才抬起头，不知道是因为缺氧还是因为别的原因，两边的脸颊红得厉害。  
不要想多不要想多不要想多。  
那是英智君啊。  
怎么可能呢。  
他有点不甘心地坐起来，发泄似的抱住自己的枕头，枕头里软软的棉絮像是若有若无的感情一样，抱得再紧也找不到着力的地方，心脏传来从未有过的陌生痛感，疼得像是要裂开。

等到这个流言传到英智那里，就已经彻底面目全非了。  
‘真的，要结婚了，就过两天，两位看板大人都知道，青叶君都承认了’。  
当然，这个流言中的“两位看板大人”还确实是出了一点力，在某次粉丝见面会聊天的时候。  
两人都没有否认“结婚”这个最为重要的关键词。  
“……之前确实和纺君通过电话。”凪砂说。  
“希望纺君幸福。”日和流露出一个不无同情的眼神。  
英智看见这份粉丝见面会的物料以后，第一反应是自己浏览网页的方式不对，退出去又重新点开了一遍。  
物料内容并没有因为他自欺欺人的行为而产生改变。  
他从手边的桌子上拿起手机，点开通讯目录，连联系人都懒得找，直接按出一串手机号码来，对面刚接通，他就皮笑肉不笑地说了句“你给我过来”。  
然后没等回应，直接挂断。  
半个小时后纺探头探脑地出现在学生会室门口。  
英智现在心情就是很不好。  
“从学校里的任何一个地方到学生会室都不需要半个小时那么久吧？”他说，语气里颇有些兴师问罪的意思。  
但其实这话刚出口他就有点后悔。  
纺也有可能是正在忙其他事，比如场地的布置还有舞蹈的训练，一时间确实脱不开身……  
纺却很坦诚地说，英智君也给我造成了很大的困扰啊！  
这句话砸得英智直发愣，刚刚的气势一下子就没了。  
确实，就谣言事件来说的话，他和纺都应该算是受害者才对……  
他决定心平气和地听听这件事给纺带来了什么困扰。  
“因为，明明是英智君让我过来，但是英智君也没有说清楚你在哪里。”纺振振有词道，“是……在班级里吗？还是在红茶部的社团活动呢？还有英智君为了最近活动搭建的舞台……”  
说着说着就心虚了，有点说不下去。  
全是借口。英智一听就听出来了。  
哪里是在忙别的事，这家伙把三年级A班的教室、花园露台还有搭建中的舞台都跑了一遍，故意绕过自己最可能出现的学生会室，拖到不得不来了才过来。  
就是不想来这样。  
英智并不决定揭穿，说起来他自己也不是没有故意躲过纺，他找过的借口可能比纺要多得多。  
他决定直接跟纺聊聊最近莫名把他们两个牵扯到一块去的谣言事件，什么叫‘过两天’，自己之前跟他说的完全不是这个意思吧？  
还有让他很在意的，纺和凪砂君打的电话。  
这几个人什么时候瞒着自己偷偷打电话的，感情真好。  
“那个，”纺朝英智丢过来一个状似嫌弃的眼神，“那个不是应该怪英智君吗？”  
英智觉得这样的眼神莫名地熟悉，像是去年的时候纺跟他开玩笑，装生气地别过脸说“这样下去我会讨厌英智君哦？”  
纺这个人又温柔又有点神经质，好像对谁都上心对谁都好，却很少会面对着别人露出这样甚至可以说得上是活泼的表情。英智这样想。  
自己在他心中，可能和别人终归是有点不一样。  
不是，想远了，现在不是想这种事情的时候。  
“我怎么知道纺说的话是那个意思……”英智有些力不从心，说完了又觉得不对。纺那个问题的意思已经不能更明显了，是自己胡乱随口答应了一句，才引起之后的误会来。  
“但是，是英智君自己说出来的啊！”果然，纺听完这话以后，不可置信地朝着英智逼近了几步，语气里也难得地带上了几分不属于青叶纺的强硬。  
“难道不是英智君自己说的那个意思吗？过两天就、呃……就……”一开始他还理直气壮的，说到后来反而是纺自己先泄了气，声音一下子就小了下来，脸也变得有点红。  
他最近是怎么了，好像面对着英智君的时候特别容易脸红。  
“当然不是那个意思。”  
英智觉得自己被气得头昏，也没有留意到纺变得有点心虚的神情。  
他想说什么乱七八糟的结婚，根本连恋爱都没有恋爱过，怎么就结婚。  
“哪有人不谈恋爱就结婚的？”  
这话一说出口就变了个意思，英智自己都愣了愣。  
纺……纺已经不知道该做出什么反应了。  
他这次是真的不明白英智君想说什么。  
果然他已经和英智君不再默契了吗，明明去年的时候，英智君给他一个眼神他就能懂英智君想说什么。  
现在完全不懂。  
但是，可能，事情也不是那么糟。  
他还是想努力一把，解读一下英智君的话。  
“英智君的意思是说……”纺想了好一会儿，才做出一个他觉得比较合理的解释，“先恋爱？”  
“你……”  
英智刚说了个“你”字就说不下去了。  
你是怎么解读出这种意思来的？？  
怎么就变成这种意思了？？  
他话到嘴边又拐了个弯。  
“你回去。”英智头痛地扶着额角，说，“我想想。”  
想想怎么公关。  
不该让纺过来的，这家伙只会把话题带得越来越歪。  
他还在发愁这件事应该怎么办，全然没意识到自己这句话让纺都变得思维混乱起来了。  
把会不断地打岔扰乱他思路的纺赶走以后，英智打开窗户吹风，清朗的环境让他心里骤然清楚了起来，盘算着该怎么处理之后的事。  
“纺，我想过了……”等他想出了个比较妥贴的处理办法，英智一转头，话说到一半又收声。  
是了，纺刚刚被自己赶走了。英智又觉得头疼。  
刚刚把纺叫过来又赶走，再把他叫过来的话，好像也不太好的样子。  
这次换自己去找他吧。  
纺垂头丧气地打开手工部的教室门，对上影片美伽那双猫一样好看的眼睛。  
他本来在手工部和美伽一起缝舞台演出要用的衣服，结果被英智一个电话就匆匆叫走了，现在才回来。  
美伽好奇地问，“阿纺前辈，你被那个人叫过去说了什么啊？”  
“英智君说，哪有人不恋爱就结婚的？”转述这话的时候纺还有些不太冷静。  
“我、我不明白，”美伽有些迷茫地摇了摇头，“这是同意和阿纺前辈先谈一段时间恋爱的意思吗？”  
纺点点头，然后又摇摇头，“但是英智君说，他还要再想想……”  
美伽愣愣地看着纺，表情忽然严肃了起来。  
“阿纺前辈！”  
“怎么了？”  
“阿纺前辈可以教我怎么缝御守吗？”美伽有些不好意思地挠挠脸颊，“我给阿纺前辈做个恋爱御守！那个人说不定就会给阿纺前辈肯定的答复了！”  
英智站在手工部室门后面，他无意偷听别人的对话，刚刚纺和美伽说的话却一句没有漏地全都进了他耳朵。  
他忽然觉得自己敲不开这扇门，去和纺说那些冰冷的“公关”啊“辟谣”啊之类的话。  
算了，当没来过。  
他回到学生会室的时候，发现原本空无一人的学生会室里现在又多出来了一个敬人。  
敬人拿着一份草案来问英智，之前那份学院偶像恋爱禁止条例的草稿他已经拟出来了，拿过来让英智看看还有什么不妥的地方。  
英智翻了翻草案，含糊地说了一句，唔，这个不急，先放着吧。  
将错就错吗，好像也挺、挺好的？  
就这样吧。  
他有点自暴自弃地想。


End file.
